


warm hugs and kisses

by sojunghwan



Series: christmassy [4]
Category: CIX (Band), I.O.I (Band), PRISTIN (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Long-Distance Relationship, Short & Sweet, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojunghwan/pseuds/sojunghwan
Summary: jieqiong surprises jinyoung with an unexpected visit.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Zhou Jie Qiong | Kyulkyung
Series: christmassy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182953





	warm hugs and kisses

jinyoung's brows furrowed when he heard his doorbell rang, which he found odd because he wasn't expecting anyone to come today. he stood up to approach the mysterious guest behind the door, out of curiosity and also respect to whoever it is.

shown in the door viewer was a special person he hasn't seen for days or weeks even, so his heart thumped in anticipation when he got to see his favorite smile in the world again. as soon as he opened the door, jieqiong threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. her body felt cold, fresh from the air conditioner of the taxi she rode on the way. from it, jinyoung could tell how excited she was like him and he returned her hug with the same eagerness.

"surprise! were you surprised? did you miss me?" jieqiong asked him enthusiastically.

jinyoung chuckled before replying, thinking of how he missed her bright energy so much. "yes. of course, i missed you so much." after he closed the door to let them have their privacy, he caressed her hair to her face and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. it made her smile grew wider.

it was not so long before they found themselves cuddling in each other's arms, with the thick comforter wrapped around them in his bed. jieqiong would be telling some funny episodes she had while she was in china and jinyoung would listen intently. sometimes they would just stare at each other's face, looking closely at every detail and thinking how much they loved every line and imperfection of each other, with the peaceful silence surrounding them.


End file.
